Harry Potter: Unknown Forces
by Emberjack
Summary: Rebecca the Dragoness was teleported through time and space by the Sorceror's Stone. She finds out that on this world, she has a very different set of powers. Magic. Please R
1. Prologue

_**A/N I am very, very sorry about this. You have an inspiration, and you just have to write it out, ya know?**_

_Prologue-_

Rebecca woke in the night; she had been having the strangest dream. The green and blue dragoness looked around the room, yes, definitely the same. Except..

In the faint rays of the dawn's light, Rebecca saw something sparkle. Something unfamiliar; it appeared to be a red stone. She was most curious of this item, as she had seen nothing like it before. She looked down at her mate, a brown and red dragon, Scorch, just before she stood up to get a closer look at the rock.

When Rebecca was close enough to examine it, she could see that it was almost like it had been sanded to have flat edges, and the red never did yield to another color. She picked up the rock and was about to whisper Scorch's name to wake him, but she couldn't. It was like her voice was nonexistent. Suddenly Rebecca couldn't see straight, everything was blurred.

That was when Scorch woke up. He searched for Rebecca, who was not at his side. Then he realized what had awoken him. It was Rebecca, lying on the floor a short ways away from him; she had passed out. He noticed something in her paw; it was a crimson stone. He crawled over to her and was just about to touch the stone when a bright ray of light expressed from the rock, and he, too, fell to the floor.

_**A/N Please keep in mind that all characters in this chapter belong to me, although for the creation of the Sorcerers Stone I must give credit to J. K. Rowling. I would also like to explain that I have put this story under the classification of crossover with Spyro the Dragon and Harry Potter because my characters, Rebecca and Scorch, were originally fan characters for Spyro the Dragon. I hope that you understand that my characters are the only thing Spyro-related in this story. Thank you.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N I couldn't just leave you with only a short prologue, now could I?**_

_Chapter 1_

Rebecca opened her eyes, and looked around the room. Definitely not the same. In fact, it wasn't a room at all! It was an open forest, and when Rebecca looked at herself, she didn't see the body that she was so used to seeing as her own. It appeared to her that she was a.. a human! She had heard all about the creatures from Volteer, although she had never seen one herself, only pictures. (For your information, she did have clothes on. Casual everyday clothes.)

Rebecca really didn't know what to think. Could she still speak? She decided to test that. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5," she practiced these musical notes for a moment. When she decided that her voice was no different than before, she wondered if she could walk properly with the two legs that she was given. At first she was a bit sloppy, but after nearly half an hour she felt that she could walk just fine. She then decided to perfect the art of using human legs.

Hours past before she finished, but still, her training came to a close when she felt that she had mastered the art of using human legs. Now to get the hang of the arms.

It was evening before she had entirely perfected the human body. Rebecca thought that it would be better to finish her training in the morning as she lay down on the forest floor and closed her eyes.

Rebecca awoke at dawn, to find herself in tears. She started to sniffle when she realized that she had traveled space without her mate, and couldn't go back. She had no-one to talk to, and the red stone had disappeared. This news had at last sunk in. She decided that, seeing as she had nothing better to do, she would finish training herself in the ways of the human body. When she was done, she could do all kinds of things, for example, flips (forwards, backwards, multiple, air), high jumps, and more; she even taught herself how to use the human tools swords and shields well. She was a force that was not to be trifled with.

When she was just starting to wish that she knew how humans ate, a deer appeared before her, and her stomach growled. Rebecca jumped into the air and lunged for the animal. She grabbed a branch and flung herself from it, doing a flip in the air before smashing the deer underneath her. Evidently, she had broken a few of the creature's bones and couldn't get away. Rebecca slaughtered the animal and almost took a bite when she remembered something that Volteer had said about humans. "Humans don't eat meat raw, they always cook it first. I'm not entirely sure why, but they do." Rebecca thought better of eating the meat straight away, started up a fire and placed the deer on top of it, cooking it well. The meet tasted very good, and Rebecca was only finished with the deer when its bones were scraped clean. It appeared that she still had a very dragon-like appetite.

That was when another human, much larger than herself, appeared. It was clear to her that it was a male.

"Well hello there!" he said, looking straight at Rebecca. The man spoke with life and vigor, and seemed pleasant enough. His voice was deep, and sounded slightly muffled because his shaggy black beard covered his mouth as well as his chin

"Hello, sir," Rebecca replied. Her voice wasn't even a bit shaky.

"What are you doin' way out here?" asked the man.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, I haven't thought to search for a way out, though. I've only been here for a day. What are you doing way out here?" Rebecca returned his question.

"I? Well I was just going to visit my old friend when I found you. And what are _those?_" he asked, looking at the deer's bones.

"Why, bones, of course sir," Rebecca replied. She thought that it was obvious. "I was just about to bury them when you came along."

"What creature are they come from?"

"A deer, sir. I would think it to be obvious!"

"A deer? Where did it come from? Deer don't live in this forest."

"How unnatural. Well, I tell you, I had just started to wonder what I could eat and then the deer appeared."

"Well, that's odd."

"Well, I think that it's about time that you introduced yourself, sir," Rebecca said.

"Ah yes, of course. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts," said the man.

"I'm Rebecca," she nearly added the 'the Dragoness' part, because it was natural, but she stopped herself. "Pleasure to meet you, Rubeus."

"Please, call me Hagrid," Hagrid told her.

"If I can remember, I will," Rebecca responded.

"How old are you, Rebecca?" asked Hagrid.

"What is the date?" Rebecca asked in return.

"It's uh, August 16, 1991," Hagrid answered.

"If that's the case, then my 11th birthday is tomorrow," Rebecca realized that she had not only traveled through space, but time as well.

Hagrid was pleased. "Well, if you promise not to tell anyone, I'll let you come and visit my friend with me."

"I can keep secrets," Rebecca responded, raising a brow curiously.

"Then come with me," Hagrid said. He trusted Rebecca's word, although he had just met her.

Rebecca walked by Hagrid's side, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the trees were plain and gray. Rebecca started to notice leaping shadows that did not belong to her or Hagrid.

"Hagrid," she asked, "Do you see those?" she pointed at the shadows.

"Oh, yeah, those are the friends of my friend. There's a lot more of them than that, though," Hagrid said in reply.

"And I suppose I'll be getting a better look at them soon?" Rebecca asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah."

It was not much longer until they reached what looked like a den of some sort.

"Aragog?" Hagrid called out, "Are you there?"

'_What kind of a name is that?'_ Rebecca asked herself.

A huge creature appeared before them, and Rebecca gasped in awe. _'What kind of a person has a giant spider as a friend?'_ she looked over at Hagrid, who seemed perfectly happy.

"Rebecca," he said, "This is my friend, Aragog. Aragog, this is Rebecca, and she is not to be harmed."

Sure it seemed like a perfectly natural introduction, except for the part where the spider had to be warned not to harm Rebecca.

"It is pleasing to see that you are already meeting new people, and making friends, Hagrid," Aragog said.

"You are a very magnificent creature, Aragog," Rebecca said thoughtfully. To her, it was the truth. But she was a bit shocked that the spider could speak.

"Thank you," said Aragog. It was clear to Rebecca that Aragog was not used to such praise from people other than Hagrid.

The three of them stayed there for a while, talking to each other, until a short time of silence passed through them, and Hagrid said, "Well, We'd best be going back now, Aragog, It's getting late."

Rebecca bowed and said, "It was a pleasure speaking with you, Aragog."

"Goodbye, friends," Aragog responded.

Then Rebecca and Hagrid began to trek back through the woods, to where Hagrid lived, Rebecca assumed.

When, at last, the two of them arrived at the edge of the forest, Rebecca first saw the hut that they were nearing. Then she saw the huge castle in the background.

Hagrid noticed Rebecca's expression, and said, pointing at the castle, "That's Hogwarts."

"It's beautiful.." she remarked.

"Come with me, inside we go," Hagrid said.

"Inside the castle? Are you sure?"

"Well, sure! They wouldn't mind a bit."

"Well, if you're certain.."

"I am."

And so into Hogwarts they went.

Rebecca looked around the insides of the castle, and in comparison with the inside, the outside was nothing.

The two of them walked for a short time before reaching a door that said 'Dumbledore's office'. "Wait here," Hagrid instructed as he knocked on the door.

It felt like hours had passed before Hagrid came back out and said, "He wants to speak with you."

Rebecca led herself inside the door, and saw a tall man who wore purple and had silvery white hair and a beard long enough to be tucked into his belt. On his head was a violet, pointed hat. While she examined him, he examined her. Slightly tanned skin, brown hair, blue eyes, blue tee-shirt and jeans. That's what he got.

That's when the questions started coming. "Do you have a last name?"

"No sir, but I'll gladly make one up if you want."

The first answer surprised the man.

"Interesting.. Do you have any friends?"

"Well, aside from the two that I made today, I haven't seen any of my friends for a day, and I suspect it to be a very long while until I do see any of them again."

The second answer surprised the man, but less than the first answer.

"Do you know anything of magic?"

"I've never used it myself sir, but an acquaintance of mine once used a bit to give me a serious case of memory loss. Of course, all the memory lost is now restored."

The man began to become confused.

"Who are your parents?"

"I'm absolutely positive that you know nothing of them and I will not give you any information on my parents."

"Are your parents muggles?"

"What is a muggle, sir?"

"A muggle is a person who contains no magical ability."

"And you for some reason think that I am not a muggle?"

"Why should I? Hagrid has told me about the deer."

"What does the deer have to do with anything?"

"No deer reside in that forest. You made it appear by magic."

"Magic? But I couldn't have.." the information was just starting to sink in.

"What do you want from me, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore had guessed that Rebecca knew his name already. "I simply want you to be part of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

_**A/N Please keep in mind that Dumbledore, Hagrid, The Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, Aragog, Hagrid's Hut, and Dumbledore's Office are all created by J. K. Rowling, and the only thing in this chapter that belongs to me is Rebecca.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N What was I thinking? Writing a Harry Potter fanfic.. If there is one person reading this, I will continue as far as I can, hopefully to the end. If there is someone reading this, show me that it is so.**_

"No deer reside in that forest. You made it appear by magic."

"Magic? But I couldn't have.." the information was just starting to sink in.

"What do you want from me, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore had guessed that Rebecca knew his name already. "I simply want you to be part of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

_Chapter 2_

'_Me? A witch? But.. how's that possible?' _Rebecca had so many questions to ask. "Sir, I would be honored, but.. I know nothing of magic, or anything of the celebrities here for that matter. Are you sure that you would take me as your student?"

"We've dealt with it all before, miss. It is a school, after all," Dumbledore responded.

"Of course. I have never been to school before, I know not very much at all of them."

"You are a peculiar one, aren't you?"

"I suppose I am."

"And your eleventh birthday is tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Perfect. There will be plenty of other first-years, all eleven year-olds. At dawn, you shall have a tour of Hogwarts from Professor Minerva McGonagall, unlike other students, who are told the basics of Hogwarts by prefects. You received a bonus," Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes, sir," Rebecca bowed, and left the room.

"Hagrid! I'm going to be a part of this school!" Rebecca couldn't contain her excitement. But although she was excited, she also could not deny that she was scared. _'What if I let everyone down?'_ she could easily fail. But although she was scared, all that she could do was smile.

"That's great news!" Hagrid was excited, as well.

On the morn of the following day, Rebecca was inside the castle, on a tour hosted by Professor McGonagall, as was promised. Rebecca was given information on the four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin; as well as basic information on wizards and their celebrities, and everything else she needed to know.

"So," began the professor, after she had finished the tour, "I heard that you magically made a deer appear in the Forest."

"Who hasn't?" Rebecca appeared bored. "It appears that I have a large appetite, as well. It was a fully-grown deer, and I ate it all in one meal. The bones were scraped clean."

Minerva was surprised. "You eat that much in one meal?"

"And I still had room for more. Of course that part might have been because I skipped a days' worth of meals."

McGonagall raised a brow. "You certainly are unusual."

'_Not where I come from,'_ Rebecca mentally remarked.

"What else can you do?" asked the professor.

"I believe that I have natural physical abilities, but as of magic, I haven't a clue."

"With what you can already do, I'd believe that statement more if you said that your physical abilities were advanced."

"Well, I haven't really hung out with other witches, so I'm not sure how advanced their physical abilities are."

"Well, I know that I was never very skilled in such ways. Will you show me something that you can do?"

"If that is what you wish." Rebecca, not waiting for another reply, began to do constant flips over the floor and on the last one, she pushed off the ground hard and did multiple flips in the air. She landed gracefully on her feet and did a bow.

"Amazing! You are quite the acrobatic." McGonagall responded to the impressive display.

"Thank you, but I must say, that was but a small display of my skills."

"I see. You are a very capable young woman."

"Thank you, Professor," Rebecca bowed again.

"Where will you be staying for the night?" asked Minerva; it was already evening.

"I'm not sure. But I think that I shall be happy on the very ground outside. It is a habit, and I am more comfortable there than inside now," Rebecca hadn't realized the fact until then.

"I understand."

And with that, Rebecca flipped her way out of the castle to lie on the forest floor. Just then, Hagrid appeared in the faint light of evening.

"Hagrid?" asked Rebecca, "What are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to deliver this to you earlier, but you were on your tour," Hagrid confessed as he presented Rebecca with a letter.

"What is it for?" asked Rebecca.

"It's your Hogwarts acceptance letter. It contains a shopping list for first years."

Rebecca tore open the envelope, and read the paper to herself. In all honesty, she was surprised that the letters and symbols were readable to her.

"Where is Diagon Alley, Hagrid?"

"We'll be going there first thing in the morning. I suggest you get some sleep."

"Of course."

_**A/N Please note that the only thing in this chapter that belongs to me is Rebecca (well, and the story itself of course). Everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling.**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N I'm addicted to this story at the moment.**_

_Chapter 3_

Rebecca awoke early the next morning and had her breakfast. After that, she followed Hagrid to a bar that he called 'The Leaky Cauldron' (it was quite a hike), where they went out the back, and Hagrid tapped his umbrella on a certain set of stones. At first Rebecca wondered why he had brought an umbrella with him.

A large archway appeared before their eyes. Rebecca was fascinated. Inside the archway was a long street, with shops and traders on both sides the whole way down.

There was a building, however, that stood out. It was the biggest structure there, polished white and shiny. On the front was a display of fancy letters, 'Gringotts Wizarding Bank', it said. This was, in fact, the first building that the pair visited.

In this building, Rebecca saw the strangest creatures. She was about to ask about them, but Hagrid beat her. "Goblins," he said. That was all that Rebecca needed to know. She had heard of the creatures before, in fact, she had been told all about them by Volteer a while back. "You guys just have it all, don't you?" Rebecca whispered to Hagrid. "I'll bet that you even have unicorns," she almost laughed.

"We do," Hagrid responded. Rebecca's smile faded for her mouth to hang open. "You really _do_ have it all.." then something came to her attention. "Hagrid.." she began. "You wouldn't happen to have.. dragons, would you?"

"Well of course! They've even got some here, in Gringotts. They're used to protect the most important vaults. Always wanted one myself, but it's not allowed.."

"I hope that I can see one of the dragons here someday."

"I'm sure that you could. We might drive by one if you're lucky."

Rebecca was silent again. The two approached the front desk, and the goblin behind it stared at them.

"Rebecca would like to make a withdrawal from one of the free vaults."

Rebecca looked at Hagrid curiously. The free vaults each had a supply of one hundred galleons. The vaults were there just in case the Wizarding world found a witch or wizard that they didn't know about previously.

The goblin nodded when Hagrid held up a key. Another goblin appeared beside the desk and said, "Come with me."

Hagrid and Rebecca followed the goblin to a cart, and the tracks in front of them were many, each a separate rollercoaster.

After the trio were seated, the cart rushed off at what felt like light speed. The scenery sped by, but when they passed a certain area, everything seemed to be in slow-mo for Rebecca. What she saw surprised her more than ever before. When they came to a stop she was still thinking about it, and her eyes were wide. She couldn't think about anything else for a full two minutes, until Hagrid broke her trance. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"N-nothing," Rebecca stammered. "I'm sorry, let's go."

She got off the cart, behind the goblin and closely followed by Hagrid. The goblin opened the vault, and inside was a small pile of gold. Hagrid offered to carry some of the money, so that half of them could be withdrawn. Rebecca carried twenty-five coins and Hagrid carried the other twenty-five. They returned to the cart, then traveled back to the Front Desk, and out of Gringotts.

That was when Hagrid pulled out Rebecca's shopping list, and handed it to her. The two people walked over to one of the shops. It was called 'Flourish and Blotts'. Inside were plenty of books, and Rebecca insisted they buy every one. It wasn't too expensive for their small budget, so there was still more than enough to buy everything else on the list.

The next place that they went to was Potages Cauldron Shop, to buy a Standard Pewter Cauldron, Size 2. When that was finished, they visited Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment to buy Some Brass scales and Telescope, as well as Glass Phials. Then they went to Madam Malkin's for Rebecca's robes.

Their time there was nearly half an hour, but, nonetheless, Rebecca left the shop with robes that were a perfect fit stashed in her bag of supplies. Then they went to Eeylops Owl Emporium & Magical Menagerie.

Inside, there were three different species of animals: owls, cats, and toads. Many different kinds of each animal were there. Rebecca had seen owls and toad before, but never a cat. She knew all about the three animals, because she always listened in Volteer's lectures.

"Hagrid?" asked Rebecca," I can have any of these that I want, right?"

"Well, sure! Whatever you want," Hagrid replied cheerfully.

"I would like to have a cat," Rebecca smiled.

"Well then, you just go on over there, and pick the one that you want."

And Rebecca did just that.

There were two separate sections, one with females, and the other with males. Rebecca went straight to the 'males' section for cats. There were Black, White, Siamese, and much more. Rebecca had her eyes on only one. It was one of the tabbies. He was brown with ginger stripes, and his yellow eyes were gorgeous and fitting. Rebecca walked over to the manger and said, "I would like to have that cat, with the ginger stripes please." She pointed at the tabby. The manager raised a brow and said, "Are you sure? He's a wild one."

"My mind is set and not changing," Rebecca responded.

"Well, okay then," the manager didn't seem convinced, but nevertheless, he walked over to the cage with Rebecca behind him. He unlocked the cage and Rebecca stepped right up and picked up the cat. At first it appeared as though he didn't want to be touched, but Rebecca was gentle, and when she managed to touch the cat, he allowed her to pick him up. "What's his name?" she asked when he was in her arms.

"He doesn't have one until you name him," answered the manager.

"Well, then I think I'll call him Johnny."

The manager pulled out his wand and, after a wave, he said, "Your cat will now answer to the name that you have given him." Rebecca paid the manager her debt and left the shop.

The next and last place that they visited was Ollivanders. Rebecca was, at last, going to get her wand. She learned about those from Minerva. Hagrid waited outside, and Mr. Ollivander started talking to Rebecca. When he finished, he searched for the correct wand. It took a few tries, but nevertheless, Rebecca received her wand. English Oak, Dragon Heartstring, thirteen inches (she cringed at the Dragon Heartstring part).

"Thank you, sir," Rebecca bowed and paid what was due. She left the store and Hagrid escorted her back to Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Over the passing days, Rebecca studied her books, and, quickly enough, the day of the Sorting came. Students swarmed the castle. Rebecca had recently come up with a last name.

All the first-years were bundled up in a crowd, while all the other students sat at their rightful house tables. Names of the first years began to be called in alphabetical order, and one by one, each student would be placed under the sorting hat, being sorted into their proper house. It seemed to happen faster than she wanted, but Rebecca's name was called.

"Arlayne, Rebecca," called Professor McGonagall.

Rebecca began to walk up to the Sorting Hat hesitantly; she was just realizing how many students had their eyes on her, waiting, and watching. She started to walk faster, and, soon she was in front of the stool that held the Sorting Hat. McGonagall picked up the Hat and as Rebecca sat down, she placed it on her head. At once everything was silent for Rebecca, and all was blurry. She thought that it was just her about to faint, but it turned out that it was the magic of the Hat.

"You have much in your mind, little one. Too much for one of your age," came a voice. It wasn't high or low-pitched, but it was distant, and Rebecca knew that it was the Sorting Hat speaking to her.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked timidly. Her question was, of course, through mind, for there seemed to be a kind of barrier that allowed her only to speak in that manner.

"I know what you are, little one," answered the Hat.

"So then, you are a true telepath. I am indeed, not eleven years of age, on my planet. But on this planet, I am. But is that important?"

"Not really. Now, I will search your mind and sort you into a house."

She said nothing, and waited only for the hat to sort through her memories.

The Sorting Hat searched her mind for her qualities. Once that was done, though, it didn't know where to put her. It thought over it for a couple minutes, and then after what felt like hours, the Hat decided the best place for Rebecca.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the Sorting Hat.

The staff and students clapped and the Hufflepuff house welcomed her to their table. Rebecca silently watched the rest of the sorting, never loosing a comment, although she was tempted to a few times.

After the ceremony was finished, Dumbledore stood up and the hall was silent. The Professor looked over the crowd, and said, "Welcome, students, to another year of Hogwarts, or, to the first-years, to your first year of Hogwarts," he chuckled a bit before continuing, "I would like to give you a few notices. Our Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher for this year will be Professor Quirrel," he gestured to a pale man wearing a purple turban and black robes. "The Third Floor Corridor on the left-hand side is out of bounds to any who do not wish to die a painful death," everyone knew that he was strictly saying not to go there, or else you could be expelled, unless of course, you died first.

"Anyone out of bed after curfew will receive detention and lose house points. The Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden," a couple of people giggled a little, and Dumbledore finished, "That is all, you may eat now," he sat down and on every plate there was food. Every bite was a different flavor, and Rebecca cherished every one. Luckily, there was plenty of food; but even so, all the dishes at the Hufflepuff table were relieved of the food on them, while the other tables still had many plates untouched and yet more plates that contained half-eaten meals.

Dumbledore clapped and dessert appeared on the now-clean plates. The same thing happened as at dinner: while three tables had many, many plates left untouched or half-eaten, the Hufflepuff table's plates were empty, and although Rebecca showed no sign of having eaten most of the food, she had.

Dumbledore got up again, and said through the silence, "You may now go to your Common Rooms; please follow a Prefect of your house, first-years," and he sat back down.

Rebecca looked around for someone with yellow-trim robes wearing a prefect badge, which McGonagall had told her about. Almost instantly she found one, and ran up to them. "You are a prefect, right?" asked Rebecca.

"Yes," answered the startled Prefect, who, just then began to wave an arm in the air, calling, "This way Hufflepuff!" A Prefect on the other side of the table was doing the same.

When all the first-year Hufflepuffs' attention was grabbed, the two Prefects turned around and started to walk out of the Hall, with the first-years of their house trailing behind them.

_**A/N Please note that only the story itself, Rebecca, and the Prefect belong to me, and the rest belongs to J. K. Rowling.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N I have decided that I will combine the first-year classes for my convenience. And, out of my courtesy, I will place the class schedule in the chapter every time the day changes. The schedule will be me placing classes that I know about into a period of time, so in other words, the set-up of the classes' times is only for this story. If there is a class that I have missed, please tell me so that I can fix the schedule. Enjoy.**_

_Class Schedule: Tuesday._

_Charms- 9:00 A.M.-10:40 A.M._

_Herbology- 10:50 A.M.-12:10 P.M._

_Defense Against the Dark Arts- 12:20 P.M.-2:10 P.M._

_Transfiguration- 2:20 P.M.-4:00 P.M._

It was the first day of school, and the previous night Rebecca had received her schedule for her classes. She rose early and headed down to the Great Hall, and only a few students were already seated or talking to fellow house members.

Rebecca seated herself near as she could get to the Staff Table while still at her own table with two seats on each side of her. Soon enough, more than half of the students from each house were seated, and breakfast appeared on the tables.

Just like the night before, the Hufflepuffs' table was empty of food. As soon as she was finished eating, Rebecca headed down to her very first class, and a few other first-years followed her there.

She arrived at the Charms class at 8:54, so there wasn't too much time before class started, but Rebecca wanted to socialize so that she could have a few friends at least. She looked around the room to see if she could find somebody to talk to, and, by chance, saw a lone girl with Gryffindor robes that was reading a book. Rebecca walked up to the Gryffindor and said, "Hello there," and waited for a reaction.

The Gryffindor looked up from her book and said, "Oh, hello."

Rebecca automatically introduced herself, "I'm Rebecca Arlayne."

"I'm Hermione Granger."

Rebecca extended a hand and said, "Pleased to meet you." It was true.

Hermione watched as this 'Rebecca' extended her hand. She didn't know whether she should shake it with her own, or turn away. Rebecca seemed intelligent enough, so wouldn't make a bad partner; but Hermione didn't know if this girl was faking politeness, or if it was real.

Hermione had been thinking ahead her entire life, and yet when it came to meeting people, she never knew _what_ to think. Taking a chance, she shook Rebecca's hand, saying, "Pleased to meet you too."

Rebecca smiled, and sat down at the desk next to her as Professor Flitwick climbed up his pile of books in order to be capable of seeing his whole class. He addressed the class to let them know that this session of Charms was starting.

The very first thing he had them do was open their books to page one. Now, page one teaches you how to use your wand. Hermione, of course, had already read this book and, looking over to Rebecca, she established that she had read it before as well. _'At least Rebecca reads her books,'_ thought Hermione.

Professor Flitwick had the class read the page to themselves, and try the hand motion that is perfectly necessary to use when casting a spell. After everyone had gotten used to the movement, the professor taught them a simple spell.

After Charms, Rebecca walked down the halls, toward her next class. Herbology. As soon as she arrived, she began to study in the book called '_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_'.

The rest of the day went by quite well, and Rebecca had, to her surprise, made a friend. But she was sad that Hermione Granger was in another house.

After dinner (the plates were empty of food, again), Rebecca headed down to her dormitory, and slept in her bed.


End file.
